All Hallows Eve
by Anima-Celesta
Summary: Voir arriver le valet du gardien d'Halloween n'est jamais bon signe, tous les gardiens le savent. Tous, sauf Jack. Il faut dire que personne n'a pensé à l'avertir que si le valet vient, c'est pour trouver le parfait pigeon pour résoudre un problème que le gardien d'Halloween est incapable de régler lui-même.


_Bien le bonjour ^^_

_Ceci est ma première fic sur The rise of guardians (je pourrais tout aussi bien mettre le titre en français, à savoir Les cinq légendes, mais je trouve Rise of guardians, ça sonne mieux.). Par contre, je suis incapable de dire si elle sera aussi la dernière pour ce fandom._

_Je verrai bien._

_Disclaimer: Seul(e?) Hallows et son valet sont à moi, le reste appartient à Dreamworks_

_Important: comme je n'ai pas encore vu le film, il est bien possible qu'il y ait des incohérences et des gros OOC dans ma fic._

_._

* * *

_._

Chapitre 1 Hallows Eve

« Pourquoi moi? »

Ce fut la première chose que Jack Frost réussit à dire une fois que Jack'O Lantern, jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années ayant l'air particulièrement blasé de la vie, eu finit terminé de parler. En effet le "valet d'Halloween" -comme il se présentait lui-même- venait de la part de son seigneur pour lui demander de l'aide: apparemment Pitch était venu les voir.

« Et puis pourquoi vous n'avez prévenu aucun autre gardien?

_Pourquoi toi: parce que tu es le seul gardien suffisamment "jeune" pour ne pas être trop au courant de qui est mon maitre et qu'il n'a aucune dette envers toi. Et si nous n'avons prévenu aucun autre gardien, c'est bien parce qu'ils savent tous que me voir arriver signifie que mon seigneur a encore fait une gaffe monumentale qu'ils devront aider à réparer, soupira le valet. Bien entendu, si Nord et les autres évitent mon maitre, c'est pour des raisons qui te paraîtront évidentes lorsque tu l'auras rencontré, continua l'autre d'un ton monocorde.

_Mais... Si tout le monde évite ton maitre... Pourquoi Pitch lui aurait-il rendu visite? Et surtout, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour que vous ayez besoin de mon aide? »

Le messager grimaça à la dernière question. Comment son maitre voulait-il être crédible s'il commettait autant d'impair?

« Le pourquoi de la présence de Pitch est assez simple à expliquer. Il y a trois ans, toi, Sab, Nord, Fée et Bunny l'avez vaincu.

_Et?

_Eh bien je suppose que pendant ces trois années, il a accumulé la puissance qu'il avait perdu avec cette défaite pour réessayer d'atteindre son but mais cette fois-ci, il a sans doute décidé de demander de l'aide à mon maitre. »

Jack ne savait pas ce que le seigneur d'Halloween était capable de faire, mais si les autres gardiens l'évitaient, c'est qu'il devait au moins être aussi malfaisant que Pitch.

« Mon maitre possède de puissants pouvoirs, j'en suis la preuve vivante puisque c'est mon maitre qui m'a créé, continua Jack'O Lantern. Et cela, tout le monde le sait. Et en général, quand les gardiens veulent absolument faire quelque chose mais qu'ils ont échoué à atteindre ce but, ils viennent voir mon maitre... Qui est donc vu comme le "plan B", voire le « dernier recours » de tous les gardiens.

_Nord et les autres ne m'ont jamais parlé de ça!

_Peut-être parce qu'ils pensaient que ça ne serait pas nécessaire, répondit le valet. Vois-tu...

_Et pourquoi ça ne l'aurait pas été, le coupa Jack.

_Parce que comme j'allais te le dire, les gardiens considèrent qu'il faut soit être particulièrement stupide, ou très obstiné, soit totalement masochiste pour demander de l'aide à mon maitre. »

Jack songea que Pitch n'avait rien de stupide. Pour l'obstination, c'était bien possible. Mais pour le masochisme, il ne préférait vraiment ne pas savoir. Après tout, pour ce genre de question, personne n'est à l'abri d'une réponse positive... Jack grimaça à cette pensée et secoua la tête pour tenter de chasser les images mentales se formant dans son esprit.

« Mais je suppose que tu te demande ce que les gardiens peuvent bien reprocher à mon maitre. Et j'ai toujours trouvé que les images parlent mieux que les mots. De plus notre "petit" problème se trouve au château d'Halloween ce qui te fais une seconde raison de venir avec moi, conclut le valet en saisissant par le bras Jack. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient disparu dans un déluge de flammes bleutées.

XXX

Il venait à peine d'arriver et déjà Jack avait du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait: dans la cour du château, de nombreux objets divers et variés, venant tous du monde des humains, jonchaient le sol. Des squelettes ainsi que des zombies, armés de balais, s'évertuaient à tout rentrer dans une cuve de lave se trouvant au centre de la cour tout en pestant contre « leur maitre incapable de ne pas ramener des choses parfaitement inutiles ».

En levant les yeux, Jack put constater que le château n'était en fait qu'un assemblage difforme de hautes tours distordues. Dans le ciel, des chauve-souris tenaient compagnie à de sombres nuages qui semblaient sur le point d'éclater en un violent orage.

« Au lieu d'admirer le paysage, si tu me suivais? »

Essayant de ne pas faire remarquer au valet qu'il pouvait "admirer le paysage" s'il le voulait puisque jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'était eux qui avait besoin d'aide, Jack le suivit dans un dédale de sombres couloirs seulement éclairés par des lanternes taillées dans différents légumes.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans ce qui devait autrefois être un parfait laboratoire de sorcière: au pied de grandes étagères, des bocaux cassés avaient répandus leur contenu et au centre de la pièce, un chaudron parfaitement gigantesque était renversé, tout comme une petite table de bois sur laquelle devait être la planche à découper et la balance gisant à l'autre bout du laboratoire. Sur le coté, des goules vidaient une bibliothèque de ses grimoires et tentaient de récupérer ce qui pouvait l'être. Le sol et les murs étaient quant à eux couvert d'une substance verdâtre que quelques zombies essayaient de nettoyer. Une grande fenêtre depuis laquelle on avait une magnifique vue sur la lune ainsi que qu'un chandelier étaient les seules sources de lumière de la pièce.

En un mot, le laboratoire était dans le chaos le plus total et quoi qu'il ait pu se passer ici, Jack était presque sur que Pitch avait été présent.

« Maitre, me revoici! Et je suis revenu avec de l'aide, s'exclama le valet.

_Je n'ai jamais dis que je vous aidais!

_Venir ici avec moi revenait à accepter de nous aider, répondit avec un petit sourire narquois le valet. »

Jack n'eut pas le temps de rappeler à l'autre qu'on ne lui avait pas laisser le choix quand un rire strident retentit dans la pièce. Un tornade brune passa par la fenêtre et alla s'écraser sur Jack'O Lantern.

« Trouille, trouille citrouille! Alors comme ça, les autres ont bien voulu nous aider? C'est génial, je croyais qu'ils voudraient jamais. Parce que la dernière fois, quand les poltergeists avaient réussi à aller sur terre, il y en a aucun qu'à voulu nous aider! Moi je dis qu'ils sont égoïstes. C'est vrai quoi. Qu'est ce que ça aurait coûté à Nord de venir m'aider? Rien! Les gamins des États Unis, ils auraient pu attendre d'être le 26 Décembre pour avoir leurs cadeaux! Et sinon, t'as vu comment elle est cool la phrase "trouille, trouille citrouille"? Je l'ai lu dans la version française d'un manga*. Au fait Jackinouchet. Je me demandais... A ton avis, pourquoi les humains ont des semaines de sept jours? Tu crois pas que ça serait plus simple qu'ils aient une semaine de deux jours? En disant ça, je pense aux pauvres élèves qui sont enfermés dans leurs bahuts tout le temps! Pour eux, le seul moment cool de la semaine, c'est le week end! Mais ça, tu t'en doute, je crois. C'est donc pour ça que je dis que la semaine idéale pour eux, ce serait une semaine n'incluant que le samedi et le dimanche! Comme ça, les profs ne pourraient plus les faire bosser. Ou alors, ils ne devraient aller en cours qu'une semaine sur deux. Mais alors, à ce moment là, comment savoir si nous sommes en semaine de travail ou de repos? Parce qu'imaginons, un élève croit être en semaine de travail mais en fait, nous sommes en semaine de repos, il se lèverai donc pour rien! Et inversement! S'il ne va pas en cours alors qu'il devrait y être, ça n'ira pas! Mais le pire, c'est que les profs se débrouilleraient pour trouver des devoirs tellement longs qu'ils nous boufferaient leur semaine de repos! Et donc en partant de ce principe, les élèves n'auraient plus de jours pour se reposer! Alors au final, une semaine de sept jours, c'est mieux. »

Jack regarda longuement le jeune ho... La jeune fi... Enfin... L'être parfaitement androgyne à l'affreux chapeau pointu qui semblait des yeux et une bouche venant de sauter d'un balais assommer le valet à l'aide d'un flot continu de paroles.

Lentement, il commença à comprendre la raison pour laquelle les autres gardiens l'évitaient. Soudain, le gardien d'Halloween sembla se rendre compte de la présence de Jack et délaissa son valet.

« Salut toi! Je suis Hallows Eve, mais tout le monde m'appelle "maitre" ou plus rarement par mon nom, à savoir Hallows. Sinon, je suis le seigneur des citrouilles, la créatrice des vampires, des dames blanches et des dopplegänger, en bref... Le maitre d'Halloween! Et toi?

_Je suis Jack Frost et...

_Ooooh! Alors c'est toi le petit nouveau qui aplatit sa tronche à Boogeyman, demanda t-il(?) en coupant Jack. Il m'a raconté. Le pauvre quand même. Son orgueil a dû en prendre un coup. Ça fait quand même des siècles qu'il existe et il se fait lamentablement battre par un bleu. N'empêche, je le plains. Parce qu'au fond, je suis sure qu'il est pas si méchant. Il se sent juste un peu seul. Mais remarque avec la tronche qu'il se paye, c'est un peu normal que les gens l'évitent. Et puis bon. C'est le roi des cauchemars alors faut pas qu'il s'attende à ce que les gens viennent lui faire des câlins aussi. Personne n'aiment les cauchemars. Tout ça pour dire que je suis sure qu'il a juste besoin d'un peu d'amour et dis Jackinouchet, je me demandai, dit-il(?) en se tournant vers son valet. Tu crois que je pourrais conseiller à Pitch d'aller voir Anaïs? Tu sais, ma pote péripatéticienne belge que j'ai rencontré au dernier Halloween! Je suis sure qu'elle serait d'accord du moment qu'on la paye, termina t-il(?) en hochant la tête d'un air sérieux. »

"Je ne viens quand même pas d'entendre ça", se demanda Jack en regardant d'un air choqué Hallows. Pendant quelques secondes, l'image de Pitch réclamant des câlins lui traversa l'esprit.

… Non, il ne trouvait définitivement pas ça très crédible. Par contre, c'était très perturbant.

« Et si vous me disiez pourquoi je suis là, demanda Jack. »

Hallows et son valet se regardèrent et prirent un air gêné.

XXX

Une blague. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une blague.

Non, le bébé que le(?) seigneur d'Halloween lui montrait ne pouvait tout simplement pas être Pitch!

« Et si c'est _vraiment _Pitch, comment est ce qu'il s'est retrouvé sous cette apparence?

_Eh bien alors que, chacun d'un coté du chaudron, mon maitre et lui discutait...

"Comprendre _pendant que Hallows parlait de tout et n'importe quoi sans laisser le temps à Pitch d'en placer une_" songea Jack.

_... Mon seigneur fit, comme à son habitude, des grands gestes et disons que sa main a percuté un plein flacon d'yeux de scarabées. Celui-ci est tombé dans le chaudron de mon maitre, qui était alors à la préparation d'une potion d'enflure qui devait servir à faire grossir des citrouilles et des navets, commença le valet de sa voix monocorde.

"Mais quel est l'intérêt de faire grossir des légumes" se demanda Jack.

_Sauf qu'il y a pas besoin des yeux d'anguilles pour faire cette potion. Et en fait, elle s'est mise à bouillonner et à rougir, puis à déborder comme les toilettes de ma pote Anaïs après que Jackinouchet y ait balancé la tête Chucky, continua Hallows en mimant la scène en faisant de très grands gestes et manquant à plusieurs reprises de donner des baffes à Jack. La seule différence, c'est que les toilettes d'Anaïs ne produisaient pas de fumée bizarre. Et donc, n'écoutant que mon courage, j'ai couru vers mon balais pour m'envoler par la fenêtre pendant que Boogeyman faisait apparaître un de ses cauchemars pour se casser. Moi, j'ai eu le temps de sortir du labo et d'échapper à l'explosion mais pas lui. Et quand je suis revenue, y'avait plus de Pitch, juste ce mioche et mon laboratoire était dans l'état où tu l'as vu. Et vu que le sale gosse créait des cauchemars sans vraiment en contrôler l'apparition, j'en ai conclu que c'était Pitch, termina Hallows en hochant la tête d'un air grave. »

Au moins, Jack avait une petite idée de ce qui était arrivé à Pitch maintenant. Mais il ne voyait toujours pas pourquoi on avait besoin de lui. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Hallows et Jack'O Lantern, ainsi que les créatures du château étaient parfaitement capables de trouver la solution au petit problème d'âge de Pitch... Non?

« Et si nous avons besoin de toi, c'est parce qu'on ne pourra pas chercher un antidote tout en ayant sur le dos un môme produisant des cauchemars lorsqu'il est grincheux. Je suppose que tu vois où nous voulons en venir, demanda avec un petit sourire le valet. »

Oh que oui, Jack commençait à voir _où _ils voulaient en venir.

« Il n'y a pas marqué "babysitteur" sur mon front!

_Ça, ça peut s'arranger, lui assura Hallows avec un grand sourire en faisant apparaître un marqueur indélébile.

_Et puis, en tant que sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, tu peux bien t'occuper d'un _adorable_ et absolument _charmant _bébé_, _lui dit le valet pendant que Hallows lui mettait d'autorité Pitch dans les bras. »

Dans un nouveau déluge de flammes sortant de la lanterne du valet, Jack se retrouva, quelques secondes plus tard sur terre, comme deux ronds de flan et avec en plus une version enfant de Pitch.

Ce dernier avait ouvert les yeux et lui lançait un regard glacial. Il baissa les yeux vers le bébé et demanda en soupirant.

« Sérieusement, qu'est ce que tu as eu besoin d'aller les voir...? »

Il ne reçut pour toute réponse que le silence.

« Le valet de Hallows m'a dit qu'il fallait soit être "particulièrement stupide ou vraiment masochiste" pour aller le voir... Juste pour savoir, de laquelle de ces deux catégories fais-tu parties, demanda Jack sur un ton moqueur.

Là encore, le silence lui répondit. Avec en plus un regard meurtrier.

« Et sinon... Je sais que ça n'a aucun rapport mais est ce que tu sais si Hallows est une femme ou un homme, demanda Jack en s'envolant. »

Pour la troisième fois en moins de cinq minutes, Jack ne reçut aucune réponse.

"De toute manière, ça parle pas encore à cet âge là", songea Jack

.

* * *

.

*_Soul Eater._

_Jack n'a pas beaucoup parlé dans ce chapitre mais ça viendra dans les autres chapitres. Et bien sur, je ferais apparaître les autres gardiens. (encore que là aussi, je risque de faire des OOC)_

_Je ne sais pas s'il y a eu des gens suffisamment courageux pour lire dans son intégralité la tirade de Hallows sur les semaines. Mais si c'est le cas, ils ont tout mon respect._

_Concernant Hallows... Jack ne saura jamais s'il s'agit d'une femme ou d'un homme et à vrai dire, je n'en sais rien non plus._

_A la prochaine ^^_


End file.
